


watch your heart, let it bleed

by sikkie (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Touching, Will Graham is a Mess, ok it's just will in a maid's outfit, will graham is a twitchy little man, will graham is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sikkie
Summary: will in a maid's outfit. that;s it that's the fic
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	watch your heart, let it bleed

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from unwound's "corpse pose". 
> 
> please enjoy!!

will leans against the door frame, eyes trained on his toes wiggling against the mahogany flooring, fingers interlocked and thumbs twiddling. he was, for the first time in months, deliciously nervous.

  
  
will clears his throat, only loud enough to barely be heard. his eyes don't leave the floor, but he pushes himself upright and off the door frame, smoothing down the lace of his apron.  
  


"will."  
  


there's a hum, just an acknowledgment, as will's eyes refuse to meet the fiery ones of the man laying on the bed in front of him.  
  


"look at me, will."  
  


the younger man swallows thickly, clasping his hands together once more as his head slowly raises to face the music.  
  


hannibal's lips are slightly parted, breathing labored, eyes bright as embers.  
  


standing before him was will graham, lacy headband tied in a bow against his chestnut curls, black felt choker adorned with white lace around his neck, all accessories to match his petite, freshly ironed maid's outfit.  
  


will remains speechless, and the look on his face was reminiscent of the small, scared man he used to be.  
  


"won't you come here?" hannibal quips, licking his lips subtly as he practically caresses the space on the silk beside him. will shakes his head.  
  
  


"i'm fine over here. better view." his voice is slightly above a whisper, its trembling barely noticeable, yet ringing still in hannibal's ears.  
  
  


"i would agree with you, will, but my hands and the tips of my fingers say otherwise." there's a smirk playing on his lips, as he knows will cannot deny him for long. "come here."  
  


there's a moment of silence until will finally nods, taking small steps towards the bed. it's dainty and it's graceful, and when he hears a barely audible sigh, he perks up a little. the effect he was having on hannibal becomes obvious.  
  


will stops at the foot of the bed, batting his eyelashes as he looks up through them at hannibal. "here?"  
  
  


"closer."  
  
  


will knows what he wants, and he was in no position to refuse. he quietly and trepidatiously climbs onto the edge of the bed, dip in his lower back ever so apparent as he crawls closer and closer to the man on the navy blue egyptian silk. as he inches further, he can hear his own heartbeat, increasingly louder and louder, with no intention of slowing down. will can feel his blood coursing through his veins, rushing to his face. it's dizzying.  
  


he comes to a stop at the right of hannibal, eyes begging to flutter shut at the anticipation of it all.  
  
  
but nothing comes.  
  
  


will widens his eyes, picking up the sight of hannibal's hands folded still in his lap, with his eyes fixated on the twitchy corner of will's mouth.  
  
  


"hannibal?"  
  
  


"yes, will."  
  
  


will swallows again, averting hannibal's gaze. "t-touch me...?" his questioning tone at the end of the demand turns it into a request.  
  
  


there's a pause, like hannibal was soaking in the timid nature of his voice. then, a whisper.  
  
  


"as you wish."  
  
  
  
in one fell swoop, hannibal reaches forward, hooking two fingers under the felt choker adorning will's neck, and pulling sharply towards him, breaking the chain in the back and removing the accessory. will gasps and sputters as hannibal cups the sides of his neck with both hands. he pulls will to him so that their foreheads are touching and mutters incredulously, "beautiful."  
  
  
will breathes hard, swallowing as one of hannibal's hands move from his neck to the small of his back, grazing the fabric of the dress.  
  
  


"I don't feel beautiful."  
  
  


"but you are, will. as beautiful as a sunshower is on a spring day," hannibal nuzzles into the side of his neck that wasn't occupied, placing a kiss underneath his jaw, "there will never be a flower as beautiful as you."  
  
  


will laughs breathlessly at that, leaning into the man's touch as he murmurs, "i didnt think you'd ever be able to clean the blood out of this. that maid wasn't exactly your cleanest kill."  
  
  


hannibal smirks, wrapping his arms around the man's middle and pulling him directly into his lap. "you look much more ravishing than she did, will."

will smiles, looking down at hannibal's chest. "you flatter me, hannibal," will traces shapes into the fabric of hannibal's shirt as he yawns. he lays his head on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

will quickly falls asleep, wrapped around hannibal's frame, slightly drooling onto the man's chest. hannibal thinks back to will's head against his chest as they went over the edge.

"and I would do it again, will, if it means you are once again in my embrace," hannibal cards his fingers through his lover's curls, and thinks forward to forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i really appreciate comments and feedback! please let me know what you think!!


End file.
